


Bite Me, Assohole

by Bectara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Characters aged up, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bectara/pseuds/Bectara
Summary: A 2 or 3 shot based on an otp promt I found!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Bite Me, Assohole

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this ship and I truly appreciate any and all support <3

“You know… Yakov was giving you some good pointers today... Maybe you should listen to him,” Yuuri takes a long swig out of his water bottle, sitting down on the bench gently, avoiding the large bruise on his hip. 

Yuri scoffs and flops down next to Yuuri, practically ripping his skates off. _I’m a fucking adult and 3 time world champion. I think I know what I’m doing…_ He kicks his guarded blades to the side before pulling his long ponytail out, letting the long, mid back length, blond hair tumble over his shoulders.

Yuuri closes his bottle and unties his skates slower, keeping Yuri in the corner of his eye, “I’m just saying, he has some valuable feedback. It wouldn’t hurt to at least think about them.”

“Yeah? And what would you know about that, Katsudon?” Yuri snaps, turning his head defensively away.

“Well one thing I know is that since your birthday on Sunday, you’ve definitely been… quite the hotshot,” Yuuri smirks as he calls Yuri out, bumping their shoulders together. 

Yuri rolls his eyes with a growl, “Oh bite me, asshole.”

There is a pause as Yuuri thinks about what the blond had just said. He had been trying to think of a way to talk to Yuri about the… nature of their relationship and what he felt since the boy turned 18.

“Hmm… Okay,” Yuuri smirks sassily before pulling Yuri’s hair out of the way and biting down, right where Yuri’s shoulder and neck meet.

“Wait, what?!” is all Yuri can manage before Yuuri sinks his teeth into his flesh. He gasps a short groan under his breath, hissing as Yuuri bites harder.

A moment passes before Yuuri pulls back, eyes avoiding eye contact, cheeks flushed, “I- Um… Sorry… I don’t know what came over m-” 

Lips are crashing suddenly as Yuuri is yanked forward by a fist knotted in his shirt collar. Yuuri’s eyes blink wide in shock before he melts, leaning into Yuri’s sudden kiss in earnest, letting lips part and tongues collide and explore sloppily.

Yuri pulls back, leaving his older counterpart leaning forward, looking for more, barely breathing, he slightly loosens his fist holding Yuuri’s collar, tilting to press his forehead to Yuuri’s. “I never told you to stop.” He meets Yuuri’s eyes with an intense stare, “Bite. Me. Asshole.”

Yuuri is dumbfounded for a moment, cheeks heating until he swallows and shyly nods. “Not here…”

They both hear at that moment, blades scraping ice as Viktor starts his warmup laps. _He’s right… Too public…_ Yuri thinks a moment, subconsciously taking Yuuri’s hand in his on the bench between them.

“I’ve got it, come on, Katsu…” Yuri whispers, standing and pulling Yuuri along in their socked feet. He leads him down three hallways, making sure to look behind them to ensure their privacy. He takes a sudden turn into an empty room, closing the door behind them. “We should be alright here… That okay?”  
  
“Y-yeah. Um, Yuri?” Yuuri nervously looks at the taller, yet younger man. He fidgets with the end of his warm up jacket, fingers worrying a stray loose string.

Yuri is close, leaning in to better hear the soft spoken words. “Are you alright?” For someone who is prickly to nearly everyone, he did always have a soft spot for Yuuri. Especially after learning about his anxiety.

Yuuri nods hesitantly, “It’s just… I think we need to talk…” _I don’t want this to be a one-time thing… I need to know you feel the same…_

“Okay,” Yuri nods, giving Yuuri a rare reassuring smile as they move to sit on a soft loveseat. Looking around, it seems to be an almost abandoned lounge, long unused. “Let’s talk… What’s on your mind?”

Yuuri has to force himself to take a few deep breaths before he can speak, “I… I don’t really know where to start… I just… I’ve been holding back for so long now… But now I don’t know the words…”

“Just take your time, no rush,” Yuri squeezes the anxious Yuuri’s hand, waiting patiently as Yuuri works his thoughts out. 

_I just have to tell him… No matter the consequences I need him to know…_ “I guess I just need to say it… Yuri… I like you… like… _LIKE_ you, like you… I have for a while, but I couldn’t tell you before…” Yuuri stutters through his words, cheeks flaming more and more with each passing sentence.

There’s a long silence as Yuri takes in the meaning of Yuuri’s words, his cheeks just as red. Eventually, he chuckles, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks in his hands as he speaks, “I love you, too… The damned age gap held me back or I would’ve told you earlier.” 

The confession leaves Yuuri dumbfounded, blinking and trying to comprehend that this boy, whom he’d loved for years, likes him back. It’s a dream come true to him. “So what do we do?”

“How about we just go with the flow, see what happens?” Yuri suggests, blowing a piece of the long blond hair out of his face.

Yuuri nods, leaning forward to capture Yuri’s lips in a kiss without thinking, eager to please.

The tension practically vanishes from that moment, both exploring each others mouths, letting their hands run over clothed skin. It continues for a few minutes before Yuri regains his boldness. 

He tangles his fingers into Yuuri’s shorter hair, gripping and pulling Yuuri back until they are face to face, relishing in Yuuri’s whimpers that send his blood boiling straight down between his legs. _This man will be the death of me…_ “Now where were we? Oh yeah… Bite me.” Yuri smirks, bringing the start of their encounter back to front, moving his long hair over his shoulders to give Yuuri access to his neck.

Yuuri takes advantage quickly, thrusting himself forward to latch onto the now redding mark from earlier. His hands travel lower, resting with his thumbs right within the space Yuri’s legs meet his hips, mere inches from that now hardened length straining against the black leggings. Yuuri pushes himself up and finds himself climbing into Yuri’s lap, straddling his lap and pressing his hips to Yuri’s.  
  


Yuri moans as Yuuri marks his neck slowly, and gasps when he feels Yuuri’s length pressed against his, the older man in his lap. He can’t help but let his hands dip, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks, squeezing the training hardened muscle. Neither of them realize they are grinding against each other.

Yuuri marks Yuri over and over again, eventually ridding the younger of his shirt to spread them out across the pale expanse of his chest and shoulders. He leans down to take a nipple into his mouth, biting it hard, just to hear his reaction.

The younger man gasps a loud moan through his teeth, arching his back in surprise. He looks down to see Yuuri pulling back, a mischievous smile across his cheeks. “Asshole…” He breathes. He smirks and moves quickly, flipping them around until Yuuri is sprawled underneath him on the couch, laying down against the cushions, startled and wide eyed. “Getting to be a bit of a hotshot, eh _Yuuchan_?” Yuri teases, letting the Japanese nickname he’d heard from Yuuri’s family roll off his tongue oversweetly. He takes Yuuri’s wrists and pins them by his head, grinding his own length against Yuuri’s.

“Ngh- Yura…” Yuuri whines, cheeks going red with his endearing nickname from Yuri, trying to pull against his restraints and bring the younger man closer. His eyes are hooded, pupils dilated with want as he stares up at Yuri, begging. 

It’s almost too much for Yuri to take, seeing Yuuri so… shameless… wanton. He leans down and hides in Yuuri’s neck for a moment, catching his breath and getting himself under control, “God… You’re fucking too much you know?” He chuckles and pulls back, sitting up where he is kneeled between Yuuri’s legs, fighting to lean back down with Yuuri’s whimpers trying to pull at him. “Give me just a second okay? Can I take these off?” He asks, maintaining eye contact with Yuuri as he plays with the waistband of Yuuri’s training sweats, running his fingers just the slightest bit under the edge.

Yuuri nods, trying to slow his breaths, aching for Yuri to touch him. 

“Oh Yuuchan, desperate already? Use your words,” Yuri speaks lowly, an air of dominance in his breath. This is way better than any daydream he’d had about the Japanese man. 

The older man swallows, shivering under the unexpected authority of Yuri’s words, stuttering over his thoughts, “Y-Yes… Please..”

Yuri chuckles at the ease with which Yuuri submits to him, slowly working the sweats and Yuuri’s boxer briefs off and tossing them unceremoniously to the carpeted floor below them. He looks over Yuuri’s form, from where his shirt is pushed up past his ribs, to where his legs are held open only by the fact that Yuri is kneeling between them. 

Yuuri is watching nervously, waiting for Yuri’s reaction in silence. 

Yuri doesn’t even know where to begin, Yuuri is overwhelming. The way he holds so much trust in his eyes behind his nerves, the way that his blush radiates down his chest, the way he doesn’t try to hide himself under Yuri’s prying eyes. Yuuri truly trusts him, and Yuri can’t get enough. But, if this is going to last, he knows he’ll have to burn out Yuuri’s damned stamina first. _I’ll be damned if I’m the first one to tap out!_

“If you want to stop anytime, you have to tell me. You got that?” Yuri speaks seriously, matching his gaze with Yuuri’s… He knows the man tends to put others’ needs and wants before his own, even if he doesn’t want them.

Yuuri nods before speaking, “I promise.”

“Okay,” Yuri smiles slightly before leaning down, his hair falling to cover his eyes from Yuuri’s view. He starts with kisses to the inside of Yuuri’s knee, slowly moving up his thighs. He leaves a few sudden bites to the soft skin there, earning whimpering gasps from Yuuri as he moves higher. 

His lips move higher and higher, finally leaving a light nip just close enough that Yuuri feels his nose brush against his length. Yuuri’s hip move of their own accord, trying to satiate his desperate need for friction. 

Yuri only laughs and restarts his ministrations on Yuuri’s other leg. Leaving Yuuri with a whimpering pout that really is too unfair for him to use… 

Halfway up Yuuri’s thigh, Yuri surprises him. Immediately leaning up and taking Yuuri into his mouth as far as he can. Yuuri practically screams his moan and finds his fingers tangled tightly into Yuri’s hair. The blond smirks around Yuuri’s length, bobbing up and down agonizingly slow, feeling Yuuri try to stay still underneath him, but losing control with each bob down. 

“Yu-ra… Yura please!” Yuuri begs, trying to push Yuri down faster, willing him to speed up.

He pulls off with a pop, “Nah- You can wait… Can’t you?” Yuri challenges with a tease. “Besides, we haven’t even gotten to the best part.” As if to punctuate his sentence, Yuri runs a single finger over Yuuri’s puckered entrance, earning a shivering gasp. “Behave, and I’ll reward you. Okay, _Yuuchan_?”

Yuuri whines and groans with impatience, but nods his surrender, “Yes, sir…”

The younger man has to keep himself from losing control, blushing uncontrollably at the breathy tone of Yuuri’s words paired with the arch of his back as his hips search for friction, and the dip of his eyelids when he grinds against Yuri’s leg and finds a particularly sensitive part of his length. 

Three years ago, 15 year old Yuri would have come just from the sight… _Focus Yuri…_ “Turn over, and raise your hips high for me. I want to see you.”

Yuuri quickly obeys, flipping himself over nearly the same second Yuri stands up from the couch. He buries his face in the throw pillow and pushes his hips up, his back in a deep arch as he presents himself for his Yura. _My Yura?_ He thinks for a second as he watches Yuri strip his shirt off out of the corner of his eye, nodding and hugging himself around the middle. _My Yura._

The couch dips as Yuri climbs up, leaning forward to push Yuuri’s shirt all the way up his back, leaving kisses down his spine as he sits upright slowly..

Yuri smirks, biting at his lower lip as he takes in the view in front of him. He growls possessively under his breath, “Now we can really get started…”


End file.
